Austin Jake izzy and Ally All star Crossover
by Laquane2020
Summary: In this epic, musical crossover event. Join Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Peter Pan a Musical adventure
1. Chapter 1 Izzy's a big Austin Moon Fan

**Chapter 1 Izzy's a big Austin Moon Fan**

One day on Pirate Island, Captain Jake, Cubby, and Skully were dealing with Captain Hook, while Izzy was inside the hideout listening to one of her favorite pop star Austin Moon.

Izzy and Austin singing take it from the top

Take it from the Top

Take take take take it from the

Take Take Take it from the top and I

Take take take take it from the

take take take it from the top and I

You never know what this world has in store for you

you break down walls so they don't block your point of view

stand tall keep your head up cause you're ready to break through

and if you want to start a new then all you got to do

Take it from the top

when I'm in over my head

take it from the top

I'm pushing play and start again

take it from the top

sometimes it might feel strange the best that I can change

you know I never stopped

take it from the top

The futures never ... far from guaranteed

the brighter days are always just within your reach

a new beginning is the only thing you need

I know you want to feel it too

so all you got to do is

Take it from the top

when I'm in over my head

take it from the top

I'm pushing play and start again

take it from the top

sometimes it might feel strange the best that I can change

you know I never stopped

take it from the top

Take take take take it from the

take take take it from the top and I

Take take take take it from the

take take take it from the top

when I'm in over my head

take it from the top

I'm pushing play and start again

take it from the top

sometimes it might feel strange the best that I can change

you know I never stopped

take it from the top

Take take take take it from the

take take take it from the top and I

Take take take take it from the

take take take it from the top

sometimes it might feel strange the best that I can change

you know I never stopped

take it from the top

After Izzy was done singing, Captain Jake, Cubby, Skully and Peter Pan, came back from dealing with old feather hat.

Captain Jake: Izzy! we're back!

Cubby, Skully, and Peter Pan

And we have a surprise for you..

Izzy: Hey guys! What's the surprise?

Peter Pan: Well someone told me that you are a big Austin Moon fan. So Captain Jake, Cubby Skully and I, got you something.

Izzy: What is it! Tell me!

Captain Jake: Hold out your hand, and close your eyes...

So Izzy held out her two hands and closed eyes, than Captain Jake putted an envelope on the palm of her hands. .

Captain Jake: Okay open your eyes!

Izzy then opened her eyes up and what and what she saw was an envelope on the palm of her hands and said..

Izzy: Guys, what is this? she asked them.

Skully: Why don't you just open it, and see for yourself matey...

Izzy than opened the envelope like crazy, and she couldn't believe her eyes...

Izzy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

are these what I think they are?

Captain Jake: yes this is a concert ticket Austin Moon's concert!

Izzy than again screamed. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Izzy: How did you get these?

Peter Pan: Well, Austin's manager Trish de la Rosa Cruz, called me...

(Flashback)

In Miami

Trish:

Hello? This is Austin's and and Ally's manage Trish dela Rosa, who am I speaking with?

Peter Pan: This is Peter Pan from Neverland, I called you earlier about scheduling a flight to Miami for one of Austin Moon's concert?

Trish: Yes Mr. Pan, I have already sent five tickets to Neverland.

(end Flashback)

Izzy ran out the hideout...

Everyone didn't knew that Izzy already left

Captain Jake: Hey where did Izzy went?

Bucky's bell rang

Ring, Ring*

All: Huh!

Izzy: HEY GUYS ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?

Skully: Someone's excited!

Captain Jake: Then yo ho let's go to Miami!

And so, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby Skully and Peter Pan all went to Miami.

Meanwhile at the AA music factory...

Dez: So, Austin, who is this biggest of yours?

Austin: I really don't know Dez, she might be really nice.

Trish walked inside saying her usual catchphrase

Trish: guess who got a job as Austin's biggest fan manager!

Ally: Hey uh Trish, who are you managing?

Trish: Some kids, who are Pirates!

Dez: DID YOU SAY PIRATES?

Trish: Yes!.

Dez: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! He screamed and than ran out of the music factory...

Trish: Well, now I know why he hates Pirates...

At the airport in Miami...

Captain Jake: So, are you excited Izzy?

Izzy: Yes, a little nervous though.

Cubby: Speak for your self I got sat on a big fat man who was sweating!

Captain Jake and Izzy

that's disgusting!

Peter Pan: Don't worry Cubby I'm sure you can take a nice bath somewhere?!

Skully: Look alive mateys, I spy a house up ahead!

Cubby: Thank goodness I can finally take a bath...

So, Cubby went up the the steps and rang the door bell.

Ding Dong*

Then someone came and opened the door!

Mr and Mrs Moon

Hello there, how can we help you little boy?

Cubby: Ahoy! My name is Cubby, can I take a bath please?

Austin's Parents looked at each other than they both said...

Mr and Mrs Moon

Sure!

So Cubby, went inside the house, while Captain Jake Izzy, Skully, and Peter Pan waited outside...

Izzy: So what, we just wait here? or...

Captain Jake: Izzy just be patient for once, we'll head to AA Music Factory as soon Cubby as is done with his bath!

As soon Captain Jake said that, Cubby came out wearing new clothes?

Cubby: Ahoy, guys!

Izzy: Hey Cubby, what in the world are you wearing?

Cubby: Hey look it was not my choice to wear these, Austin Moon's parents kinda gave me a new look! Cubby was wearing Austin's old little kid clothes.

Captain Jake: I like it Cubby, it really looks good on you.

Cubby: Wow, thanks...

While those two were talking, they didn't realized that they were here...

Cubby: Oh, we're here..

As the four went inside the Music Factory,Cubby said...

Cubby: Hey guys, look a guitar, Cubby was pointing at the coolest guitar ever and desited to go play it.

While Cubby was playing with the guitar, Ally came running down the stairs and asked...

Ally: Excuse me little boy, but did you not see do not play the guitar sign?

Cubby: Uh I DON'T CARE, YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME. SO DO ME A FAVOR AND LEAVE ME ALONE.

Ally: Look Kid I don't know what your problem is, but you need to put the guitar down RIGHT NOW.

Cubby: Oh sure you think that I am going to put this guitar down, I'm just going to do this...

Ally: Wait, what you...?

What Ally or the Neverland Pirates didn't expect to happen was that Cubby took the guitar by the neck and smashed it several times to it was totally broken...

Cubby: uh, I think the guitar broke?

Ally just looked at Cubby while she was writing a bill for the guitar he broke.

Ally then handed a piece of paper to Cubby.

Ally: Here!

Cubby: What's this?

Ally: Your bill, for braking the signed guitar that Austin gave to me on the first day we became partners...

Cubby looked at the total price for the broken guitar, and couldn't believe what he said next...

Cubby: $10,000? I don't have that kind of money or in this case I don't have that kind of doubloons to pay for the damage.

Ally: well than, I guess you're going to have to work here in order pay for this...

Cubby: did this ever occur to you that I'm only 6 years old?

Cubby: Captain Jake a little help?

Captain Jake: Sorry buddy can't help you there, you're the one that broke the guitar you pay for it.

Cubby: Aww coconuts! I'm sorry ma'am I'll clean this mess up.

Ally couldn't help it but felt bad for him. Maybe she was little mean to him, so she walked towards the upset Cubby and said...

Ally: Look accidents happen, how about we just forget all of this happened and I'll buy you some ice cream would you like that Cubby?

Cubby: How did you know my name?

Ally kind of blushed a little bit when she said his name..

Ally: oh you see when I was about the same age as you I grew up watching Peter Pan back in the day.


	2. Chapter 2 Inside the practice room

**Chapter 2 Inside the practice room**

After Cubby apologized to Ally, the gang went up stairs to the practice room..

**Ally**: And this is our practice room, where Austin and I write all of our music. Now in the beginning, Austin stold a song that I wrote, then we became partners. I was a shy girl who didn't wanted to go up on stage, then Austin encouraged me to preform with him, then after that I got over my stage fright. Now Austin and I have record deals with Jimmy star and Rony Ramon..

Izzy; Hey Ally, do you mind if we sing a song together?

Ally: of course, now what song do you want to sing together Izzy?

Austin; How about the two of you ladies sing, Don't Look Down what do you tell say!?

Ally: I'm down with that! How about you Izzy?

Izzy: YAH HEY YES WAY! oh, sorry!

Austin And Ally

That's alright!

Captain Jake: You know, we can perform it down stairs...

Austin: That's a great idea!

Ally: I don't know Austin.

Izzy: Please, I really want to my first performance in front of people!

Ally; Aw how can I say no to you Izzy? Alright let's do this.

Austin: Wait, Izzy can't go on stage looking like that...

Ally: Awe, yeah... Wait I got something, I'll be right back...

Ally, went down stairs, and got a dress. the Dress was a light pink with pink little flowers all around it.

Ally: Ta Da! What do you think Izzy, you like it?

Izzy: Like it? I love it Thanks Ally!

Your welcome! Ally said to Izzy...

Preformance Night...

That night, the two girls were getting ready...

Izzy: Hey Ally, can you help me with this zipper in the back of my dress?

Ally: Sure! There you go...

Izzy: Thanks!

Captain Jake: Hey Ally, can I have a moment alone with Izzy please?

Ally: Sure, I'll see you out their okay Izzy?

Izzy: Okay!

Just like that Ally closed the door and left the two young pirates alone...

Captain Jake: Hey Izzy, you really look beautiful!

Izzy: Thanks!

Captain Jake: Your going to do great, we're all proud of you, I'm proud of you...

Izzy: Captain Jake, do you think I do it?

Captain Jake: I'm sure you're going to great!

Izzy: Really?

Captain Jake: Really! Anyway, I got to go...

Izzy: Captain Jake wait!

Captain Jake: yeah?

Izzy ran up to him and kissed him...

Mmmm I, love you!

Izzy: Come on!


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Look Down

**Chapter 3 Don't Look down**

Austin**: **Welcome to our AA Music Factory!

**Austin: **Now withiut further ado, help me welcome, Ally Dawson!

(Audience Applause)

Ally: Hello, before I sing, there's someone I want all of you to meet. Izzy get out here!

(Audience Applause)

Izzy, walks up stage...

Hi! Izzy said to the audience.

Ally: This song is called, Don't Look Down..

(Audience Chearing)

**Ally**

Yeah Woah I'm walking on a thin Line, and my hands are tired, got no where to hide. I'm standing at a cross roads, don't know where to go

Feeling so exposed.

**Izzy**

Yeah I'm caught in between

Where I'm going and where I've been

But I know, there's No turning back

Yeah!

**Ally and Izzy**

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

Don't Look Down, Down Down Down

Don't Look Down, Down Down Down

Don't Look Down, Down Down Down l

Don't Look Down, Down Down Down

**Ally**

It'd be so easy

Just to run

It'd be so easy

To Just give up

**Izzy**

But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back my

There's no turning my back

**Ally and Izzy**

no turning my back

**Ally**

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

**Izzy**

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

**Ally**

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

Don't Look Down, Down Down Down

Don't Look Down, Down Down Down

Don't Look Down, Down Down Down

Don't Look Down, Down Down Down!

(End Song)

Jake than runs up to Izzy and gives her a bear hug and tells how amazing she was while she was singing then they all have a group hug..


	4. Chapter 4 Double Take

**Chapter 4 ****Double Take**

After Izzy's first preformance, she, Ally, and Trish went to the Miami Mall while Captain Jake, Cubby, Skully and OPeter Pan stayed with Austion and Dez..

At the Miami Mall...

Trish: Come on ladies, I am not getting any youinger!

Ally: Why..do..you..need..all..of...this..clothes Trish?

Trish: Oh, these clothes aren't for me. The're for Izzy..

Ally: WHAT?

Trish: did I forgot to tell you?

Ally and Izzy

YES!

Trish: Whoops!

Back at the A&A Music Factory, Autsin and Captain Jake were singing...

Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done

Freak it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know  
You got a number one

Go with it  
You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound

Play it up  
It's coming down to you right now

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take  
Make 'em do a double take, yeah, yeah

This could be  
An overnight sensation  
You and me  
Tearin' up the floor

Let it go  
This party's up to you right now

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take  
Make 'em do a double take, uh.  
Come on  
They wanna, know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take


	5. Chapter 5 Izzy gets a record deal

**Chapter 5 Izzy **Gets A Record Deal

Previously on Austin Captain Jake Izzy and Ally All star Crossover...

Mr. Suarez: Yes, so let me get right to the point. My name is Mr. Suarez I'm a record deal manager here in Miami, and I would want to sign you to get your first record deal... So Izzy, what do you say, want to sign with me?

And Now...

Captain Jake: Izzy, are you alright?

Izzy: Huh, oh, sorry guys. What are you asking me Mr. Suarez?

Mr. Suarez: Oh yes, like I was asking, want to sign with me?

Izzy: Ally, Austin, Captain Jake can I talk to the three of you upstairs please?

Ally: Sure...

Austin: Anything...

Captain Jake: Anything for a matey...

Inside the practice room...

Okay, I don't know if on ready... Izzy started...

Ally: I know how you feel when I finally concerned my stage fright, I didn't know rather or not, I would've gotten my first record deal. But my friends helped me reach my true goal was preforming.

Austin: Ally's right Izzy, don't let faith get the best of you.

I think the song I hope you realize.. Captain Jake, care to sing this song with me? Austin asked him...

Captain Jake: I thought you never asked Austin let's do this...

Austin

Whoa, yeah

Stop, hiding out in the shadows

Scared to show the world you exist

Don't, lock yourself in the darkness

The world is so much brighter than this

Captain Jake

Ya if you never take the shock

You never gonna win

So turn it all around

Austin Captain Jake Both

And break down the walls, whoa

Don't be afraid to let them fall

Break down the walls

And you can dare to have it all

Come on and give it everything you can

Take a chance, make a stand

And break, break, break down the walls

B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah

Change

You can find it inside it

You don't have the strength that it takes

Oh with dreams

You can twist every system

You finally look it straight in the face

Cause if you're never take a shot, you're never gonna win

So find a way somehow

To break down the walls, whoa

Don't be afraid to let them fall

Break down the walls, whoa

And you can dare to have it all

Come on and give it everything you can

Take a chance, make a stand

And break, break, break down the walls

Don't wanna watch them tumble down

Feel all the doubt

Just crumble now

And let the light come pouring in

In!

Just break down the walls, whoa

Don't be afraid to let them fall

Break down the walls, whoa

And you can dare to have it all

Come on and give it everything you can

Take a chance, make a stand

And break, break, break down the walls, whoa

Break down the walls, whoa

Break down the walls, whoa

Come on and take a chance, make a stand

And break, break, break down the walls!

Izzy: You know what, I'm going to do it.

Do what Izzy? Ally asked her...

Izzy: I mean I'm going to sign with mr. Suarez, for a record deal

Ally: Really!

Izzy: Yay hay yes way...

Captain Jake: That makes me so happy..

Hey Ally, can you be my manager? Izzy asked her new best friend..

Ally: Ma, manager! you want me to be your manager?

Izzy: Of course I want you to be my manager Ally, because you're my friend...

Ally: Aww Izzy, I would love to be a manager.

Izzy: Great, but there is one thing I gotta do first, I'll be right back...

with that, Izzy ran downstairs to Mr. Suarez, holding Izzy's first contract...

Mr. Suarez: Ah, there you are Ms. Green. So, Ready to sign?

Izzy: Yes I am

And so Izzy, finally signed her first contract on become a worldwide sensation with a little bit of help from her new manager Ally Dawson!

Izzy then has a couple of coughs which Captain Jake asked her.

Captain Jake: Izzy are you okay?

Izzy: I'm fine...


	6. chapter 6 Izzy gets Nodules

**Chapter 6 Izzy gets Nodules**

Izzy rehearses too much and she begins having troubles with her voice. The gang notice as she tries to hit the high notes, so Jake comes running to her in a hurry to make sure she's okay.

That's when Austin recognizes that she has nodules like he did, so he tells the gang that they need to take Izzy to the doctors, which leaves Jake in a worry.

Austin: Hey guys, I think I know why Izzy's having trouble with her voice, she has Nodules! We need to get her to the doctor...

They are sitting in the doctors office, and Izzy explains how she hates doctors offices as they always freak her out, Peter comes in with water for Izzy as she thanks him

Izzy: Thanks Peter (in a sore throat)

Jake sits on the bed with her and he gently grabs hold of her hand telling her that she's going to be okay. The doctor comes in and begins to explain what's wrong with Izzy and explains that Izzy has Vocal Nodules

with Dez's freak out moments and him asking

Dez: "And will that affect her dancing?")

with group shaking their heads. The doctor explains that she has an option of having the surgery to remove the nodules but alternative to that she may not have the same voice anymore but if she doesn't take the surgery, she won't be able to sing anymore.

Captain Jake: "What are you going to do Izzy?"


	7. Chapter 7 Izzy's Decison

Chapter 7 Izzy's decision

Izzy was going through complicated decision to whether she should have the surgery or not.

Captain Jake: Izzy, you may not have the same voice after the surgery if you take it.

Ally: Izzy, I think that you should have it and it worked for Austin, so it should work for you.

Izzy ends up with the decision of having the surgery knowing the risk that she might never sing again. The whole group was with her, Jake hugged her, then the others joined in.

On the day of the surgery, only Jake and Cubby was with her while the others stayed in the Music Factory praying that her surgery will go right. While Izzy was lying down in her hospital bed, Jake was sitting next to her, holding her hand saying that she will be alright.

Captain Jake: Izzy, you'll be alright.

They waited in the waiting room while Izzy was getting her surgery done.

Captain Jake was pacing up and down the corridor feeling the guilt that he thinks he put her under too much pressure. Cubby tries to explain to him that it wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, while back in the factory, Ally begins to feel the guilt and she begins to explain that Izzy is like her little sister and she should've been looking out for her.

After Izzy's surgery is done. Jake visits her by himself and notices that she is still asleep, so he begins to sing to her 'I Think About You' which she wakes up to it.

'I Think About You

Last summer we met We started as friends I can't tell you how it all happened Then autumn it came We were never the same Those nights, everything felt like magic And I wonder if you miss me, too If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew I think about you every morning when I open my eyes I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights I think about you every moment, every day of my life You're on my mind all the time, it's true I think about you, you you, you you I think about you, you you, you you Would you know what to say If I saw you today? Would you let it all crumble to pieces? 'Cause I know that I should Forget you if I could I can't yet for so many reasons I think about you every morning when I open my eyes I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights I think about you every moment, every day of my life You're on my mind all the time, it's true I think about you, you you, you you I think about you, you you, you you How long 'til I stop pretending What we have is never ending Oh, oh, oh If all we are is just a moment Don't forget me 'cause I won't and I can't help myself I think about you, ooh, ooh I think about you, ooh I think about you every morning when I open my eyes I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights I think about you every moment, every day of my life You're on my mind all the time, it's true I think about you, you, you, you, you I think about you, you, you, you, youIzzy tries to speak, but Captain Jake puts his finger on her mouth and explains that

Captain Jake Yoy not allowed to talk for 48 hours.


	8. Chapter 8 Welcom Home!

Chapter 8 Welcome Home!

Izzy is back from the hospital. Dez runs to her and picks her up while spinning her around saying that he's glad that she's back and okay.

He then notices that she didn't reply back and only smiled. Dez gets annoyed by this and begins questioning her

Dez: why isn't she talking to me?

Jake begins to explain that she's not allowed to speak for 48 hours until they are sure that the surgery worked.

Ally:Izzy you can write down on a notepad to what you wants.

Izzy nodded and smiled. Jake brought her some soup to help her throat to recover but he accidentally dropped the soup on Izzy's lap. Jake begins to apologise and say that he will get some cloths to clean up the mass. Dez comes over to her, and covers her mouth and he says

Dez: "Don't worry. I will scream for you." he does his usual high pitch scream and while Izzy looks at him crazy.

They all try to help her with Izzy not being able to talk (just like in the episode of Austin losing his voice). They all began to talk to her and she accidentally talked which she covered her mouth, Jake says that she's not supposed to talk, the 48

Captain Jake: Izzy, you weren't supposed to talk, and the 48 hours aren't up yet.

Izzy: I know!

But covers her mouth again, they all look at her in worry. Trish tells her to stop talking

Izzy: I am but you guys just made it difficult for me.

Izzy: Ally, you talk a lot Captain Jake I love you, but you're doing too much for me, and Trish your getting in the way.

time, Captain Jake doing too much for her, and Trish getting in the way and whatever you want Dez, Peter, Skully, And Cubby did that made it difficult for her.

Captain Jake: Izzy, we are sorry.

And then Mr. Suarez a record dealer comes in and they loved Izzy singing and they want to sign Izzy a record deal but she has to sing straight away.

Jake says to her,

Captain Jake: don't do it, you're going to destroy your voice.

Austin: Izzy, you can always try and if you doesn't get it you can try again.

Izzy decides that she is going to sing which made Jake worried for her saying

Captain Jake: "What if you can't reach the high notes? You could permanently damage your voice."

Izzy looks worried as well but she says

Izzy: Well Jakey, we'll just see what happens.

She sings 'The Way That You Do'

Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag, You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have, And it all looks wrong when you're looking down, You get dizzy doing 360s, And you can't break out. Even when you feel like you ain't all that, Just don't forget that I got your back, Now turn up the beat, And bump that track (Bump that track) Yeah Nobody rocks it the way that you do, You got style, Pop your collar, Cause you're all kinds of cool, You're legit, You're the boss, Even when the mic is off, Nobody rocks it, R-rocks it The way that you do No, oh-oh-oh The way that you do You're off the charts, You're number one, You got the fire so keep burning it up Nobody rocks it the way that you do, You got style, Pop your collar, Cause you're all kinds of cool, You're legit, You're the boss, Even when the mic is off, Nobody rocks it, R-rocks it The way that you doShe hits the high notes successfully which the crowd goes crazy, Ally and Dez has an high five.

Mr. Suarez: Izzy, I love your singing!

The record dealer likes Izzy's voice very much but he says that she will need to have her record deal far away from Miami, which leaves Izzy with a hard decision and Jake heartbroken to know that his girlfriend might be in another state to have her record deal.

Izzy doesn't want to leave her friends and Jake but she also wanted to start her career as a singer, so she is left with a hard decision...again.


	9. Chapter 9 Once-in-a-lifetime Opportunity

**Chapter 9 Once in a life Opportunity**

Back in AA Music factory, Izzy had to make the biggest decision she ever had to make.

**Izzy**: Captain Jake I really want to do this but I also don't want to leave Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish.

**Captain Jake**: But what about Neverland Izzy you're going to travel to different states and countries for good knows how long.

**Ally**: Hey, how are you holding up Izzy?

**Izzy**: Ally, this is the biggest decision I ever.

**Austin**: So Izzy, what are you going to do?

Izzy looked at each and every one of her friends and started to tear up because she new that she had to leave them forever.

**Izzy**: I'm going to do it.

**Captain Jake**: That's right Izzy your going to stay here.

But Captain Jake was cut off my her anyway.

**Izzy**: No! Look I mean I am going to go in my first tour Captain Jake.

Captain Jake's face changed to excited, to not excited.

**Captain Jake**; If you want to go just go already and don't come back cuz, I'll miss you to much Izzy. You my hear and I love you so with l my heart..

**Izzy**: Sorry Captain Jake but, this is a once in a lifetime for me I can't just give it all up.

**Captain Jake**: Izzy, is this what you want?

**Izzy**: more than anything Captain Jake.

**Captain Jake**: then if this is what you want, I'm proud of you then. Go make your dreams come true.

**Izzy**: Thanks Captain Jake!

**Captain Jake**: Your welcome Izzy.


	10. Chapter 10 BYE DEZ

**Chapter 10 BYE DEZ**

**Jake: **So crew, I think it's time to go home.

**Austin: **Aww, already?

**Jake: **Yes Austin, but don't worry I promise we will come back soon.

Meanwhile** back upstairs with Peter Pan and Izzy...**

**Peter Pan: **So, your say that you, Jake and Cubby should stay here in Miami, while I take Skully and Dez BACK TO NEVERLAND?

**Izzy: **look Peter, I know its a lot to take this on but, how did think o felt when Jake felt Neverland to explore beyond the never seas with you. Huh?

**Peter Pan: **I doesn't allow it

Jake was shocked that Izzy asked Peter if they could stay in Miami.

So he begins to talk to Izzy

**Jake; **Izzy, why would you ask Peter Pan such a thing like that?

**Izzy: **Jake, I love being with Ally and her friends, and that she can have some girl time.

**Jake**: Izzy, I don't want to leave Neverland but I also don't want to leave you since i would miss you like crazy, So maybe we can come back to Miami as a vacation. but Izzy refuses and then they begin to have an argument.

**Jake**: I DON'T DOESN'T WANT TO LEAVE NEVERLAND while yelling.

**Izzy**: If you want to go live in Neverland so badly, then be my guest! I don't care! I'm staying here and you can't do nothing about it while she was crying then she walks out the factory very angry.

She had tears blurrying her eyesight and she didn't realise that she was crossing the road until she got hit by a car.


	11. Chapter 11 Miami bad News

**Chapter 11 Miami ****bad News**

**Austin: **Hey Jake, what was that argument about?

**Jake:** Nothing Austin.

**Austin:** Okay?

**Ally**: Hey Austin Jake, have either of you two seen Izzy anywhere?

**Austin**: Ask Jake!

Austin went back upstairs to the practice room.

Ally turned to Jake who was humming for no reason.

**Ally**: Jake?

**Jake**: I, I think Cubby's calling me so I am going to see….?

**Ally**: JAKE, WHERE IS IZZY?

**Jake**: Okay, Me and Izzy had an argument.

**Ally**: Do you want to tell me what was this argument about?

**Jake**: … ..?

Just then Trish came rushing in like something was wrong. And something was really wrong….

**Trish**: Austin, Ally, Dez, Jake, Peter Pan, Cubby. And Skully I got really bad news.

**Austin**: huh?

**Cubby**: what's the bad news Trish?

**Dez**: Is this news about the next months movie?

**Trish**: No you idiot!

**Trish**: Just listen, look at the news that was just posted….

She shows the group the news….

**Sam**: we now go to where apartently, a little pirate girl is now being taken to the hospital… here's David for more information.. David?

**David**: Thanks Sam! I am here with the injored little girl and she is going to tell us… So what's your name?

**Izzy**: My….name….is….Izzy.

**All**: IZZY?

**Jake: **

oh no, No no no no no no no... THIS ALL MY FAILT!


	12. chapter 12 in the Miami hospital

Chapter 12 In the Miami Hospital emergency room...

Meanwhile in the Miami Hospital emergency room...

The gang of Austin and Ally and gang of Jake and the Neverland Pirates, all head straight to check in desk...

Austin: Excuse me sir? me

Ralph: Hello, Austin and Ally how can I help you?

Dez: Yeah, do know where we can find a new Trish? cuz this one's mean...

All: Dez!

Dez: What, all I'm saying I'm saying is that we need a replacement Trish.

Trish: And we need a new smart friend for Austin here.

Dez: who me?

Trish: Yes!

Ralph: Let me guess, Jake is here to see Izzy?

Jake: Uh yeah! How's you know?

Ally: So Ralph, can we go see her?

Zendaya: I'll be take it from here Ralph!

Ralph: Cool! I am going on my lunch break..

Zendaya: Please, just don't wreck the cafeteria.

Ralph: I won't.

While Ralph is at lunch, Zendaya took over...

Zendaya: Hi my name is Zendaya, I'm taking care of Izzy. and you must be Jake, follow me.

Dez: Alright!

Zendaya: I'm sorry, but only Jake can come for this one but I promise you guts when she wakes up i will let ypu see her okay?

While Zendaya took Jake to see Izzy, Ralph was doing

something really stupid...

Ralph: Alright Lisa put these doctor cloths on?

Lisa: So what are we doing exactly?

Ralph: You are going to be a nurse, and I'm going to be a doctor, for a family up on the third floor.

We fast forward to the third floor were Ralph and Lisa are ready...

Ralph/Doctor Stupid Hello, my name is Dr. Stupid and the my lovely nurse, Amanda Bynes.

Lisa/Amanda Bynes Hello my name's Amanda and I love hospitals... can we go now?

Ralph/ Dr. Stupid No! I'll be right back... Ralph bumps into a wall.

Ralph: OUCH! see this is why my parents named me stupid cuz I didn't pass college..

Woman: Why?

Ralph: welcome lady do you want to know if your husband's going to be okay or not?

Woman: I really do sir I want to know about my husband's situation here..

Ralph/Dr. Stupid Amanda, got me the chart...

Lisa/Amanda Bynes Here you go Dr. Stupid Lisa hand him a clipboard with the woman's husband's information on it..

Ralph/Dr. Stupid Let's see here...

Ralph/Dr. Stupid I ha e some bad news to tell you

ma'am.

Woman: What Is the doctor is my husband going to be okay.?

Lisa/Amanda Bynes Your Husband's been cheating on you for 50 years ma'am..

And then Ralph putted a blind fold on the woman and ear muffs, got a gun and shot ththe husband's head. Before they left Ralph, left a sticky note and ran of the patient's room

5 minutes later...

Woman: Okay Dr Stupid...?

Note From Dr. Stupid...

YOUR HUSBAND GOT SHOT MY HIS WIFE WHO IS BEEN CHEATING ON YOU FOR 50 YEARS.


	13. Chapter 13 Izzy's234 room

**Chapter 13 Izzy's 234 room**

**Zendaya: **So Jake how long have you and Izzy been dating for?

**Jake:** A long time Zendaya.

Nurse Bella Thorne : Dr. Zendaya, please report to room 234, Dr. Zendaya, please report to room 234. And bring Izzy's boyfriend.

**Jake****: So, how's she doing?****Zendaya: **why won't you go inside, and see for yourself.

**Jake: **OMG, Izzy! Zendaya, will you help me sing this song with me for Izzy?

**Zendaya: **Of course!

(Jake)

You know I know Iwant her

It's not a secret I try to hide

I know she want me

So don't keep saying our hands are tied

You claim it's not in the cards

But fate is pulling you miles away

And out of reach from me

But you're here in my heart

So who can stop me if I decide

That you're my destiny?

What if we rewrite the stars?

Say you were always ment to be mine

Nothing could keep us apart

You'd be the one you were meant to find

It's up to you

And it's up to me

No one can say what we get to be

So why don't we rewrite the stars?

Maybe the world could be ours

again

[Zendaya]

You know it's hard

You see her in this really bad condition

But there's a mountain

And there are doors that both of you can walk through

I know you're wondering why

Because she's not responding to you

Just you and you

Within these walls

But when you go outside

You're gonna wake up and see that it was not hopeless after all

You two can rewrite the stars

Show Izzy that you here for her

(Jake)

please don't let she fall apart

Everything thing we did together we'll always be in my heart tonight

And I know

It's not up to you

It's not up to me

When everyone tells us what we can be

How can we rewrite the stars?

Say that the world can be ours

Tonight

[Jake Zendaya]

All I want is to fly with you

All I want is to fall with you

So just give me all of you

[Zendaya]

It feels impossible

[Jake]

Is it possible?

[Zendaya]

Yes it's impossible?

[Both]

Say that it's possible

[Jake Zendaya]

How do we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine?

**Jake**

Nothing can keep us apart

Cause you are the one I was meant to find

It's up to you

And it's up her

No one can say what we get to be

Why don't me and Izzy rewrite the stars?

Changing the world to be ours

[Jake]

You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

But I miss have you

We're bound to break and

My hands are tied..

**Jake: **Zendaya, can I a minute alone with Izzy please?

**Zendaya****:** Sure Jake..

So Zendaya like eft Jake alone with Izzy who was in a coma, she has a lot of old bruises that see being covered with some Band-Aids.

Jake crying: Izzy, I know you can't hear me right now but, I really want you to get better. I miss you so much

Izzy! About what happened back at the music factory, I

still didn't understand why you sent to talk to Peter first instead of coming to me first. I have said no after you disited to stay here in Miami, but also, did you really think that if you had of stayed here, and Peter Pan took Cubby Skully and I back to Neverland with out you, I would have just run inside our hideout, and cried into my pillow all night.

So if you can here me, squeeze my hand..

Yes Izzy did infact squeezed Jake's hand.

So, after Jake's long speech, he got up for the chair and walk to the door until...

Jake ran to her bed and kissed her for three minutes.

Zendaya: Jake, it's time to go...

Jake: What, no Zendaya, I don't want to leave her. I really want to be with her overnight please...

Zendaya thought about this for 10mins and then said...

**Zendaya: **Sure why not right? After all I did sing that song with you. But she is going to be in a coma for 3 months. Are you sure you can handle this Jake?

Jake looked back at Izzy, and back at Zendaya and said...

**Jake**: I can handle it.

**Zendaya**: Well, goodnight

Jake!

**Jake**: Goodnight too you as well Zendaya...

Back at the AA Music Factory...

**Austin:** Hey Cubby, why are you still doing up that this time?

**Cubby:** Oh, hey Austin! I was just thinking about my two friends Jake and Izzy and well, what if Izzy doesn't want to come back to Neverland with us, what if she starts to change to a whole new different person What if...?

**Austin:** Hey Cubby, can I tell you something?

**Cubby: Sure...**

**Austin:** When my Career was taking off, I didn't know, if I would come back or not. So Ally decided to come on your with me. And at the end, Ally and I are now doing thing together then we ever did.

**Cubby:** Wow, I never thought that you and Ally have a lot in common with Jake and Izzy Austin.

**Austin:** So you had know idea what I was talking about?

**Cubby: **Austin, I'm only 5 years old. The only thing I understood was Captain Hook being chased by Tic Toc Crock...


	14. Chapter 14 Izzy's Coma DreamPart 1

**Chapter 14 Izzy's Coma Dream**

**Part **1

**Takes**** place in the new pilot episode, writer and coma Girl.****Music Factory..**

Ally**: **Hey Austin, did that girl just came in here?

**Austin: **Yeah, but...? Ally what are yo doing?

**Ally**: I'm going to go talk to her, she must be sad.

So Ally walked over to where Izzy was in her hospital gown, her hands are now fixed but her leg is still broken...

**Izzy: **Yay Hay No way! Where am I?

**Ally: **Excuse me ma'am?.

**Izzy**: Ally? Its me Izzy. don't you remember me.

**Ally: No! Should I?**

**Izzy: **never mind anyway, I want to get a record deal.

**Mr. Suarez:** Congratulations! Miss Green, you are now on the cover of Izzy magazine.

**Izzy**: wait, do I need to need to preform?

**Mr. Suarez: **No need to Ms. Green, cuz I already know that you have a beautiful voice.

**Izzy**: Wow, thanks Mr. Suarez!

**Mr. Suarez: **Hey, don't meantion it. I'm just doing my job.

**Jake:**Hey Cubby, check this out I am Rihanna going to propose to Ally daughter.

**Izzy**: Jake how could you! we were supposed to get married

**Jake: **you're in a coma, coma, coma, coma...

back in the Hospital...

**Izzy:** Ahhhhhh!

**Jake: **Izzy! Are you okay?

**Izzy: **I'm fine just had a nightmare Jake that's all. But I do like I need to use the bathroom though...

**Jake: **Oh, okay, just go in your hospital gown... Don't worry I'll change you after you are done.


	15. Chapter 15 Izzy's Coma dream Part 2 HP

**Chapter 15 Izzy's Coma Dream**

**Part 2** **Halloween Party**

After Izzy went in her Hospital gown, she went into a coma again this time it's Halloween...

It was 2049 and it's Halloween night. Everybody in the Music Factory was getting ready for a biggest Halloween party of the year. Except Izzy. But this Halloween party is in Neverland 30 years later

**Austin****: **So Ally who are you supposed to be?

**Ally: **I'm Red Jessica Captain Hooks girlfriend.. And you?

**Austin: **Captain Hook!

**Dez**: Ahoy Captain Hook and Red Jessica!

**Austin****: **Hey Dez!

**Dez: **Aww, how did you know it was me?

**Austin: **your voice kinda gave it away man.

**Dez**: Aww Man!

**Trish:** Come on guys, we all know Dez is really stupid. But we? beep beep beep! WE gotta get going let's go.

**Austin: **Hey zzyy, are you comiung to the party with us?

**Izzy:** Noi can do Austin. I reallt need to focuse on my musc carrer, but guys have fun.

**Ally: **Are you sure, cuz I know how mush you like to dance.

**Izzy**: i'm sure Ally.

**Trish**: Okay gen well, Bye!

Trish then ran out the dooor leaving the rest inside, with austin saying..

**Austin: **Hey hey Trish, wait for us.

and they all lrft the music factory to catch up eith Trish, while Izzy was busy working on her music. But then Someone called her name...

**Jake**: Izzy, Izzy, wake up, you're in a coma please wake up.

**Izzy:** Huh, I thought I heard someone calling me. It's probably my imagination!

**Jake**: Izzy, this is not your imagination you're really in a coma, and this world you are living in right now, it's not real

**Izzy:** wait! this isn't real?

**Jake: **Yay Hay No way Izzy Green!

Meanwhile on Neverland, everybody on was dressed up in there Halloween costumes.

Austin was dressed up as Captain Hook, Captain Hook was dressed as Austin.

Ally was dressed up as Red Jessica, Red Jessica was dressed up as Ally.

Trish was dressed up as Marina, Marina was dressed as Trish

Cubby was dressed up as Dez, and Dez was dressed up as Jake.

But Jake was not wearing a costume because was to busy being a father.


	16. Chapter 16 Izzy's Coma Dream Part 3 H

**Chapter 16 Izzy's Coma Dream** **Part 3** **in the Hospital**

During the Halloween party everybody was dancing to some Austin and Ally songs from seasons 1 through 4. While everyone else was having a blast at the party, Jake was not happy with hid new wife.

Cause what he found was cigarettes in his kitchen..

Jake: HONEY, CAN I PLEASE SPEAK WITH YOU In OUR BEDROOM ALONE...

Sam: Yes!

Jake: why did I find cigarettes, in my kitchen?

In the Hospital...

Jake: Izzy wake up I need to talk to you now wake up wake the hell up come on Izzy please wake up please. and then he break down in tears..

Well the Austin Ally Trish Dez Cubby Skully and Peter Pan knock on Izzy's door, and Jake saids to all of them...

Jake: Come in!

And Austin ask him...

Austin: Jake, are you alright?

Jake: No Austin, I'm not. I tried everything, to get her out of the coma but, it's not working. EVERYTHING ISN'T WORKING YOU GUYS. What should I do now?

And Dez ask a stupid question..

Dez: Hey Jake what's these wet clothes doing here?

Jake: Dez, you do realize you're touching Izzy's wet pee of clothes!

All: that's disgusting

Dez: well they smell divine.

Trish: Dipwad!

But the biggest blood stain Dez well find, is a dead man's body in the bathroom next door and then he screams

Then Austin comes a running!

Well Austin comes running into the next room, saying...

Dez was that you scream like a 9 year old little girl?

Dez: yes!

Austin: what happened this time you lost your money again?

No. THAT! HEY POINTS TO THE DEAD BODY WITH THE BLOOD STAIN. AUSTIN SCREAMS JUMPING INTO DEZ'S ARMS

Yes Peter Pan, Trish Ally, Cubby and Skully come running in asking the same question...

Trish: what are are you babies screaming about

Then the two boys point to the dead body!!!

Jake: I heard screaming from two little girls are you the two little girls that was screaming? AKA Austin and Dez.

Jake walked towards the dead body that had the blood Staind all over it, and then he screamed louder and then person in the world. They all scream with him...

Cubby: Hey guys, what that coming towards us? Cubby was pointing at a Familiar girl.

Stormy: oh I finally found you guys!

All: Stormy?

That's right it was stormy, Marina the mermaid's little sister. But she wasn't a mermaid anymore she was a human being with two legs.

Dez: oh thank God I thought it was a pizza guy.

Dez: I'll take that. Austin you pay her with money.

Austin: why do I have to pay her?

Austin: yeah but that's not... I mean again why do I have to pay her?

Dez: cuz I told her that you will be performing on Neverland.

All: Really Dez!

Dez: what I'm just sitting here eating my Pizza what else do you want from me?

Trish: FOR YOU TO GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP AND PAY THE GIRL!

Dez: sighs, fine I'll pay her with a kiss.

Cubby: hold it right there She's Mine

Jake: Cubby, since when you and stormy started dating?

Cubby: after you defeated Lord Fathom

Jake: oh okay... Wait what?

Cubby: you heard me

No. Cubby does with his kiss. And then Chuck comes in...

Chuck gets shot buy a gun held by the same person who ran over Izzy.

Jake start yelling this...

Jake: I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE THE ONE THAT RAN OVER MY BEAN MY BELOVED GIRLFRIEND YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO ME REALLY HARD YOU JERK. WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?

Mystery man: My name is none of your concern son.

Jake: did you just call me your son?

The mystery man takes off his mask and reveal his true self. An older version of Jake age 46. Everybody just stop talking. They didn't say nothing at all they just kept staying at the 46 year old Jake.

Yes Izzy finally wakes up from her coma and starts yelling JAKE, WHERE ARE YOU?

And then cubby start singing, somebody's busted

Izzy starts asking Jake.

Izzy: Jake where gave you been?

Jake: you'll never believe what I just said saw just now.

izzy: who?

Jake guy that can you over!

Izzy: Really that's great!

Jake: Yeah not exactly.

Izzy: what do yo mean Jakey?

Jake: This guy is me from the future. It turns out I was the one that ran you over sorry about that.


	17. Chapter 17 Saying Goodbye to Miami

**Chapter 17 Saying Goodbye to Miami**

As soon as everyone went back to Izzy's room they were all releaved that Izzy was finally awake. But she was not happy infact she was mad at her boyfriend Jake. Let us see what's going on.

**Austin:** Izzy! welcome back!

**Izzy: **Your sorry? YOUR SORRY!

**Jake:** Yes! How many times do I need to repeat myself Izz?

**Izzy: **THANKS TO YOU, I HAVE TWO BROKEN HANDS, TWO BROKEN LEGS. SHALL I CONTINUE?

**Jake**: No!

**Dez: **It's a little to late for that Jake.

Izzy continues to scream a t Jake...

**Izzy: **Not only your future self self me over, i also remember the last argument we had. you didn't WANT Me To Stay In Miami!

**Peter Pan: **Izzy,. calm down please.

**Izzy: Shut up Pan this involves you too.**

**Peter Pan: **how does this involve me?

**Izzy: **Well first of all, you didn't improve my iidea for me to stay in MIAMI REMEMBER?

**Peter Pan: **Oh yeah. Wait a minute...

... No you are coming back to Neverland with us if you like it, or not young lady.

Zendaya came in with a wheelchair for Izzy..

Zendaya: Good morning! oh good your finally out of your coma Izzy cuz today you are getting discharged from the hospital today...

**Izzy: **Thank you Zendaya! I can't wait to go back home so I can give my mates a special surprise...

After Izzy was discharged from the hospital, Jake was pushing her wheelchair onto Bucky... It was time to say goodbye to Miami and the Austin and Ally crew...

But what Jake, Cubby and Skully don't know is Izzy was about to throw a big tantrum back on Pirate Island...

**Ally**: Take care Izzy, and feel better soon.

**Izzy: Thanks big sis!**

**Austin: **Well Jake, I guess this is goodbye. I'm going to miss you man.

**Jake**: Me too. (they hug)

Dez starts crying when Cubby walks to him...

Dez: I.. am... going... to...you... Cubby.. you.. as.. well... Skully.

**Cubby: **Aww Dez, your making both of us cry now...

After that night Jake and his crew left Miami, but what are Pirates didn't know **Yet** that the Austin And Ally gang climb on Bucky and went with to Neverland and Pirate Island.

**Austin**

: You know, I'm really going to miss them.

Dez came back with all three suitcases pack and said.

**Dez: **Well, let's go to Neverland then.

**All: **What?

**Trish: **We aren't going to Neverland Dez.

**Ally: **Trish is right Dez, why would we go anyway?

**Dez:** Cuz I promised Stormy that Austin would preform their.

**Ally:** YOU DID WHAT?


	18. Chapter 18 Izzy goes to Therapy

Chapter 18 Izzy goes to Therapy

But before Jake and his went back to Neverland, Jake. took Izzy to see her therapists named Minnie Mouse and Mickey mouse..

**Izzy**: Jake, why do I need to see a therapist for?

**Jake: **Because my dear, you need help big time...

Then a boy mouse came walking in holding a clipboard and said..

**Mickey**: Izzy,. Izzy Green?

**Izzy**: Jake, I'm nervous!

**Jake**: Izzy, I'll be with you don't worry.

So Jake. and Izzy went inside Minnie's therapy office, inside the office was board games, a couch, a white board with markers.

**Minnie**: Well hello there, I am so happy to meet the both of you.

**Jake**: yeah okay, listen mouse, if you do anything crazy we are leaving you got that Minnie?

**Minnie**: Yes!

**Izzy**: Jake, sit down please!

**Jake**: sorry honey.

**Izzy**: it's alright.

**Mickey**: Hey Minnie it's Tom's to make out!

**Minnie**: Oh dear is it that time already?

**Mickey**: Yes it is.

So Mickey and Minnie took of there cloths and started to make out RIGHT IN FRONT OF JAKE AND IZZY. and its jsut the beginning, you see Jake was really mad at them, so he got a bat and hitted both id them in the head.


	19. Chapter 19 Izzy throws a Tantrum

Chapter 19 Izzy throws A Tantrum

Jake: Welcome home crew!

Cubby: Finally!

Izzy: I would be more than happy to be in Miami.

Jake: Izzy, did you say something?

Izzy: No!

Jake: Okay?

Marina the Mermaid: Ahoy mates! Welcome home!

Cubby: Thanks Marina

Fin: How was Miami?

Cubby: It was awesome! Except the part where Izzy got nodules, then got hit by a car.

Both: Oh no! Are you alright Izzy?

Izzy: Well, I have a two broken hands and legs. But other then that, I'm fine.

Meanwhile inside the hideout...

Austin: Hey guys, look Izzy is really a Austin fan.

Then Izzy's built in mechanical hands wheeled in her wheelchair inside the hideout, then saw Austin Ally Dez and Trish standing there looking at the Austin poster..

Izzy: What are you guys going here?

Jake: Izzy, who are you talking to?

Izzy: Jake, look who's here!

Jake turned around, to see Austin and gang looking at the Austin poster.

Jake: Austin Ally Dez and Trish, what are you doing here?

Austin: well, we kinda got on board Bucky and followed you guys to Neverland.

After a few hours, Izzy was having trouble with everything even she couldn't use her hands and legs, everybody pitched in every week to help her.

On Mondays, Jake helps her with breakfast, lunch and dinner. But it really difficult for Jake.

Jake: oh come Izzy, please open your mouth..

Izzy: No! I don't want to eat that Jake.

But Jake already to put the meal into her mouth, so Everytime she started to say anything, Jake puts another spoon full of bacon, eggs toast and sausage. Something with lunch as well, she didn't want to eat, or open her mouth but it was to late for that one. During dinner time, Izzy did a little bit better this time. She followed her boyfriend's orders, until she was completely done.

On Tuesdays, Cubby was giving Izzy a bath, but Izzy was still her maties a hard time. And throw out the rest of the week, she started to throw a temper Tantrum.

On Wednesdays, Austin put on Izzy's PJ's on her, but she didn't want too.

Now Thursdays was really bad for Izzy cause Ally wasn't helping at all for some reason.

But Fridays was easy cause everyone worked together to teach Izzy how to walk and use her two hands again. But it was hard cuz she kept falling down 49 times, then gave up the next hour. Then she started screaming...

Izzy: WHY COULDN'T I STAY IN MIAMI! WHY WHY WHY. I HATE BEING ON NEVERLAND. NEVERLAND IS STUPID RETARDED AND YOU THREE ARE THE WORST FRIENDS EVER! AKA. Jake and Cubby.

Jake: Peter Pan is only trying to protect you Izzy.

Izzy: WELL I DON'T CARE JAKE I HATE NEVERLAND!

Then Izzy takes here two hands that are now Heald, walks over to Cubby Note: her legs are also Heald, and hits him multiple times til he's face down on the floor crying.

Cubby: JAKE!

Jake: Cubby, are you okay?

Cubby: No Jake Izzy just hitted me, and I fell to the floor crying because I got glass inside my leg.

Jake: Cubby, let me see how deep the glass is inside your leg please.

So Jake looked at Cubby's legs and they were bleeding out fast. Cubby looked at this as well first one minute, then he passed out seeing his own blood coming out of his two little Iegs, made him passed out.

Jake: CUBBY!

Then out of nowhere Izzy came walking and holding a sharp knife in both her hands...

Jake was shocked to see Izzy walking and using her hands again but was kinda scared at the same time when Izzy got closer to Cubby who was still on the ground.

Austin knew that she needed to calm down so, he called for Peter Pan to help with Izzy's violence.

As Izzy pushed Jake out of the way, Peter Pan came just in time too because what happen next would make you almost cry..

Peter Pan: Izzy Green! I am really disappointed in you young lady.

Izzy: Peter, please I'll behave I promise!


	20. Chapter 20 Miami Emergency Room

**Chapter 20 Miami Emergency roo**m

Back** in Miami Austin Ally Dez and Trish, were taking Cubby to the emergency**...

**Austin: **Help! someone please, p

help us...

Cubby: Austin, I don't think I'm going to make it...

**Austin: **Cubby, don't ever say that you're going to be fine. Just hang in there... Ally, where's the doctor?

**Ally: **It go fine them...

**Austin: **Good while your doing that, I'm going to call Jake to get over fast...

Ally: Good idea...

Meanwhile in hospital lunch room...

**Trish**: Dez, what...are...you...doing?

**Dez: **Uh, I'm trying to make Cubby Mac and cheese for lunch duh..

* * *

Back inside the hideout on Neverland...

Jake was cleaning up the kitchen, till he heard a loud crying sound coming from there bedroom...

Who could be crying right now? Jake thought to himself... So Jake went to check up on who was crying, as soon he arrived to there bedrooms, he could see that his girlfriend Izzy was the one that was crying. He went to his bed and started to ask her.

**Jake**: Izzy, what's wrong?

After Jake asked Izzy what's wrong, she sat up slowly and said...

**Izzy**: Jake, you know I didn't mean to hurt Cubby right?

**Jake**

: Izzy, you know your sweet and and a very nice beautiful person, but hitting your friends even me. And you know to know that's not right.

Then Izzy saids in crying words.

**Izzy**: I..I'm...Sorry!

**Jake**: Izzy, I except your apology...

**Izzy**: You...Do.?

**Jake**: Izzy, of course I do. Your my girlfriend

Izzy then continued to cry but on his shoulders

**Izzy**: Jake?

**Jake**: Yes Izzy!

**Izzy**: Do you think Cubby's mad at me for beating him up?

Jake then got a text for Austin saying...

**Austin's text:** Jake, please meet Ally Dez Trish and I at Miami Hospital...

**Jake**: Hey Izzy, how about you come with me to meet the Austin and Ally gang at Miami Hospital, so you can talk to Cubby. How does that sound...

**Izzy**: Sure...


	21. chapter 21 Cubby's injuries

Chapter 21 Cubby's injury's

So Jake and Izzy already arrived at the Miami Hospital.So Jake and Izzy walk up to the administration desk, and Jake says...Jake: Ahoy sir my name is Jake and this is Izzy green, we are here to see Cubby Andrews!Ralph: Oh, yes Austin told me you were coming but I wasn't expecting Izzy with youJake: IS THAT A PROBLEM WITH YOU RALPH?

Ralph: Uhm, no, no! Go right ahead...

Jake: Thanks! So as Jake and Izzy walk through some double doors, and into a long hallway Jake accidentally bumps into Zendaya Izzy's doctor...Zendaya: Jake? Jake: Zendaya?Izzy: Nurse Zendaya?Donkey: DONKEY!

Jake then saw Austin running back to Cubby's hospital room number 257. Jake: Was that...? AUSTIN?! So Jake and Izzy ran after him to were Cubby was lying down in his bed all brushed up and broken...

Izzy was to scared to even step inside...

Jake: Izzy, you okay?Cubby: Is that Izzy?

Ally: Yes Cubby it is...Cubby: Okay, all of you out please except Izzy and Jake...

Dez: Let me just fix your pillow and...Cubby: I SAID OUT!!!Trish then grabbed Dez by the ear and escorted him out of Cubby's room...

Ally: I'll uh give you three some privacy...So she closed the door.

Meanwhile with Cubby Jake and Izzy...

Jake: So Cubby, what did the doctor say?

Cubby: well Jake, as you can see by my x-rays over there. I have two fractured ribs on both sides a broken foot and what else am I missing? Oh yeah, AND A BROKEN NOSE! Thanks to your girlfriend over here...

Jake: Cubby, you know Izzy didn't mean to do that to you right.

Cubby: I know Jake... But her behavior was out of control back at The hideout...

Cubby: You saw what she did to you...

Izzy: Can I say something please?

Cubby: no!

Jake: Yes Cubby, let her speak...

Cubby: okay...

Izzy: Cubby, I... am... really...truly...sorry... for...hurting...can... you...ever... forgive...me?


	22. chapter 22 Cubby's heart attack

**Chapter 22 Cubby's heart attack**

After Izzy's sobbing apology.

Cubby saids to Jake...

**Cubby: **Jake, can I have a minute with Izzy please?

**Jake: **Sure thing Cubby. I'm just going to find Austin Ally Dez and Trish and make sure that Dez doesn't do anything stupid like always...

After Jake left Cubby and Izzy alone, Cubby said...

**Cubby**: Umh Izzy why are you here?

**Izzy**: Cubby, I only came here to apologise to you, and make sure you're okay...

**Cubby**: Izzy, if there was a reason why you were acting like that back at the hideout, I already knew it was because you wanted to stay in Miami...

**Izzy**: Cubby you have to promise me that you don't tell anyone that what I'm about to do especially Jake deal.

**Cubby**: Sure what is it Izzy?

So then Izzy whispered into Cubby's ear...

Whispers. .

**Izzy**: I'm going to live my dream in Miami...

**Cubby**: Izzy, do you want to go live your dream?

**Izzy**: yes I really do Cubby. ...

**Cubby**: then I'm not going to stop you and I promise I'm not going to tell nobody especially your boyfriend Jake..

**Izzy** then gave Cubby a pack on the cheek, like a big sister.

But then Cubby's monitor started to beep...

**Cubby**: Izzy... Go...Get.. A. Nurse.

**Izzy**: Cubby, what's wrong?

**Cubby**: My heart, is about to give out.

Izzy then started to cry again saying..

**Izzy**: Cubby... Please. Don't you leave me. I said I was sorry ...

Izzy opened the door and peeked around the hall no doctors or nurses was out there so she had to do it yourself...

**Cubby: Izzy what are you doing?****Izzy: **Cubby, do you trust me on this?**Cubby: **I trust you

Izzy then started to wash her hands to start saving her friend from dying. ...

Izzy: Cubby hold on buddy I am going to say d you from not dying on my watch, or your girlfriend Stormy...

CLEAR!

CLEAR!

CLEAR!

After three to four hours Cubby's monitor started to go back to normal...

That's when Jake Austin Dez Trish and Nurse Zendaya came running and Izzy opened the door making everyone fall on top of each other...

Izzy: Guys, this is no time to take a nap...

Ally: Did I miss something here?

**Dez**: oh they hey Ally I was just checking Izzy's temperature...

then put his finger inside Izzy's little mouth and said...

**Dez**: She's clean...

**Izzy**: Cubby had a heart attack...

All: What?!

Cubby: But, Izzy saved me..

**All**: She did...

Cubby: Yes she did, and I thank her for that...

**Jake**: Hey Izzy...?

**Jake**: Izzy?

**Austin**: Uh, where did Izzy go?

**Miami**...

Izzy: Mr. Suarez!

**Mr. Suarez**: Ms. Green? What are you doin here.?

**Izzy**: I want to make my dream come true...


	23. chapter 23 Izzy gets fired

**Chapter 23 Izzy Gets Fired**

Jake Austin Ally Trish and Dez went back to the factory leaving Cubby at the Hospital for a few days till he's completely healed**.**

Jake**: **Why would Izzy leave the hospital and not tell us where she's going

Austin**: **Hey Jake, you don't think she came here to make her dreams come true..

**Jake: **Austin, you don't she wouldn't...

**Austin: **She would Jake...

**Jake; **I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WOULD DO THIS BEHIND MY BACK. WHEN I SEE HER SHE IS GOING TO BE IN BIG TROUBLE...

Jake, then marched out the music factory really mad...Austin and Ally go after Jake...

Jake then bursted in through the same double hospital doors and started to open Cubby's door.

Austin and Ally finally cought up to him...

Jake then got a bucket of cold water and poured it all over Cubby...

**Cubby: **JAKE, WHAT IS THE MATER WITH YOU**?**

**Jake: **CUBBY ANDREWS, DO YOU KNOW WHERE IZZY MIGHT BE?

**Cubby: **Look Jake, I really don't know what you're talking about matey.

**Jake: **Cubby if you don't tell me where Izzy is, I am going to band you from seeing Stormy ever AGAIN...

**Cubby **mumbling; She went to make her dreams come true!

**Jake**: I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. What did you just say Cubby?

**Cubby**: IZZY'S WITH MR. SUAREZ MAKING HER DREAMS COME TRUE...

So Jake, Austin and Ally went to where Izzy is performing...

Izzy: Hello Miami! re you ready to rock?

The fans scream...

Izzy:

yeah whoa...

I'm walking on a thin line and my hands Are tide got nowhere to hide I'm standing at a crossroads don't know where to go felling so expose. Yeah I'm caught in between where I'm going and where I've been but no, I'm not turning back yeah. It's like I'm balanced on the edge it's like I'm hanging by a thread but I'm still gonna push ahead so I tell myself yeah, I tell myself. Don't look down down down down don't look down down down down down down down down down don't look down down down down. I'm holding on by my fingertips never lose my grip I can handle this I feel so strong I'm unbreakable you can push and pull song you can't make me fall so I'm caught in between where I'm going and where I've been but no I'm not turning back yeah.. It's like I'm balanced on the edge it's not like I'm hanging by a thread but I'm still going to push ahead so I tell myself yeah I tell myself don't look down down down down, don't look down down down down, don't look down down down down, don't look down down down down.

It'd be so easy just to run it'd be so easy to just get up. but I'm not that girl who going to turn my back and there's no turning back no turning back...

It's like I'm balanced on the edge it's like I'm hanging by a thread but I'm still gonna push ahead so I tell myself song yeah I tell myself don't look down down down down don't look down down down down down down down down don't look down down down down.

All of the fan cheers..

IZZY IZZY!

**Mr. Suarez**: Miss Green that was a fantastic performance you've put out there.. hold on I got to take this I'll be right back..

Meanwhile backstage...

Austin Ally come out with costumes. Austin is dressed as a dad

Ally is dressed as a mother.

And Jake is dressed as their son..

**Austin**: Jake, will never going to pull this off...

**Jake**: just follow my lead okay..

**Ally**: excuse me ma'am but my son here is a huge fan of your music can you give him your autograph?

**Izzy**: what's your son's name?

**Austin**: our son's name is Sam yeah that's it Sam Moon.

**Jake**: Really Austin! Sam Moon.

**Ally**: Austin, is that the same guard?

**Jake**: I believe our cover's been blown RUN!

So Jake Austin Ally kept running from the security guard but they bumped into him instead...

**Jake**: okay next time I'm picking the costumes

**Austin Ally**: deal.

**Izzy**: JAKE HUTCHINSON AUSTIN MONICA MOON ALLY DAWSON! WHAT IN THE BACKSTAGE ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?

Jake: I WAS ABOUT TO ASK YOU THAT SAME QUESTION IZZY GREEN.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

**Izzy**: basically I'm living my dream.

**Jake**: without my permission or Peter pans.

Izzy: yes any more questions.

**Austin**: yeah, where can I get the T-shirt

**Jake**: AUSTIN!

**Austin**: Sorry.

Izzy: Jake I can explain...

Jake: I can't wait to hear this.,..

Man: Hey babe, are you ready? Who is is kid?

Jake: Izzy, have you been cheating on me for like an hour already?

Izzy: David, why don't you go get me my stuff.

David: Cool!

Izzy: Jake! JAKE? WAIT UP...

Jake just kept running away from Izzy and into her dressing room. Izzy opened her dressing room to find Jake upset in her bathroom...

Izzy: Jake, can you please come out so, we can talk?

But Jake only came out just to slap Izzy in the face and she then fell down holding her right hand on her right cheek.

Jake: I can't believe you went behind Mines and Peters back and not only that you cheated on me...

Izzy: Jake, I...

Jake: oh what, your sorry, that you won't do it again? Yeah I heard that before. I thought o can trust you Izzy but I was wrong. Please hand me your pixie dust...

Izzy: Why?

Jake: Because Izzy, you're Fired.

Izzy: Fired from what exactly?

Jake: you're no longer a Neverland Pirates.

Izzy: Jake, please no.

Jake: I'm sorry Izzy. It was nice knowing you goodbye forever...

Jake then left her dressing room leaving the sobbing Izzy inside...

Jake didn't leave after he laid his back on Izzy's dressing room door and cried.

Austin: Hey Ally, I found Jake...

Austin: Jake, are you okay man?

Ally: Austin, hey what's wrong with Jake?

Austin: I don't know Ally.

* * *

Back inside Cubby's hospital room, Peter Pan came to visit him, that's when Jake, Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish. came in..

Peter: Jake, there you are I was so worries something might have happened to you. Are you okay?

**Jake**: Peter, we found Izzy and she went behind our backs so she can live her performance dream...

Peter: She did what?

Austin: Not only that Peter, she's been seeing another guy as well.

Peter: we gotta do something.

Cubby: This is probably my fault I should have never told Izzy to make her dreams come true...

Jake: cubby it's not your fault and think it's all of our faults

Izzy: Nurse Zendaya, do you know where Jake is?

Zendaya: he's in Cubby's room.

Izzy: thanks!

Zendaya: don't mention it

Izzy was about to knock on the door till she heard their conversation...

Jake: I want my Izzy back, also sometimes I wish we never gave Izzy those tickets...

Izzy, then dropped a bouquet of flowers on the floor and ran...


	24. chapter 24 the Final Chapter

**Chapter 24 The Final Chapter**

The gang found a bouquet of flowers on the floor and Jake knew who it was from AKA Izzy

**Jake**: Hey guys, I'm going to go find Izzy...

Let me come with you Jake said Peter Pan.

They then find Izzy crying as she walks down the street really upset to the huge mistake she made

**Izzy**: I am truly sorry for the mistake I made and all I want is to be with my friends and you Jake...

**Izzy: **David, I made a huge mistake of letting you be my new boyfriend... We are done...

**Mr**. **Suarez**: Ms. Green, I know your dreams was to be famous, but I really understand that your famous is with the people you love. Especially your boyfriend Jake here

**Cubby**: This was Izzy's dream and you guys were pulling her back from it (Jake and Peter) And Izzy wouldn't do it to you Jake, she wouldn't hold you back from your dream but somehow you held her back..

**Cubby**: I'm sorry for causing you to live your dreams Izzy.

**Izzy**: that's okay Cubby. I'm just glad everything is back to normal.

**Jake**: Izzy you know I filed you right?

**Izzy**: Jake, I think I owe you the biggest apology ever for cheating on you and not letting you know where I was going. So, can you please call me back on the team please?

I don't know Izzy said Jake..

**Austin**: dude just let Izzy back on the team man.

**Jake:** But Izzy really hurt my feelings for cheating on me, now you want me to let her back on the team?

**All**: YES!

**Jake**: No!

**All**: what why?

**Izzy: **Yes Jake why don't you want me back on the team Izzy asked him...

**Jake**: because, because I I...

**Jake**: because I kept something from you!

Everybody was shocked Jake was keeping a secret from Izzy. That's a deja vu moment right there.

**Dez**: dun dun dun...

**Izzy: **Jake what's this secret you've been keeping from me ask Izzy again...

This is the secret I've been keeping from you... Jake pulled out a black little box, got on one knee and said this to Izzy...

Izzy, the reason why I said no is because I don't want you to be on the team I want you to be in my life forever... IZZY GREEN, WILL YOU MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PIRATE ALIVE, AND MARRY ME

Everybody had their jaws open including Peter Pan but he was actually happy because, he knew one day that Jake and Izzy will be the next Austin Ally.

**Izzy: **Jake, I don't know what to say but of course I'll marry you. Because I love you Jake Hutchison I love you so much...

**Austin**: I hate to break up this lovely proposal but, isn't there one more song you want to sing Izzy?

**Izzy**: Yes I want to sing Two in a Million and I want Jake to sing with me...

I think that is the best idea you ever had Ms. Green said Mr. Suarez..

Izzy: Planets aline, suddenly I'm alive...

Jake: eyes full of Stars guide me to where you are.

Izzy: pinch me if I'm a sleep cuz this feels like it's a dream..

Both: where like two in a million can't even begin to find where are I found you. What are the chances of there be this magic we touch.

Izzy: We got something special

Jake: yo ho

**Izzy**: a whole new level

**Both**: like it's just me and you in the room because somethings so different it's meant for just two in a million

**Jake**: Sparks starts to fly it's in the air tonight.

**Izzy**: light in the dark,

**Jake**: yo ho

**Izzy**: you're holding me in your arms. Pinch me if I'm a sleep cuz this feels like it's a dream..

**Both**: we're like two in a million can't even begin to find where I found you what are the chances of being magic we've touched

**Izzy**: we got something special A whole New level likr it's just me and you in the room the because something's so brilliant it's meant for just Two in A million..

* * *

Ally/Izzy: There's no way I can make it without ya

Do it without ya

Be here without ya

Austin/Jake It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah and I know

**_Chorus_**

I-I-I-I own this dream

Cause I-I-I-I got you with me

Can ya, can ya feel, can ya, can ya, can ya feel!

Can you feel it, Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it, Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it, Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it, Feel it, feel it

Who-o-o-ah

That's what I'm gonna get

Who-o-o-ah

That's what I'm gonna get

Yeah, cause I know that I'll make it

Overload the internet

A billion hits is what I'll get

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson, girl

It's just an illusion

I got that ro-o-ock n'ro-o-oll

Yeah, yeah

I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol

Yeah, yeah

C'mon and dance with my flo-o-ow

Yeah, yeah

'Cause I got

What I got

Don't you know

I got that rock n' roll

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

Oh oh oh (Na, na, na, na)

Heard it on the radio (Na, na, na)

Oh, oh, oh (Play it back, play it back one time, yeah)

Oh, oh, oh

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song (Hey-ay-ay-ay, Hey-ay-ay-ay)

It's not a love song (Na-ah-ah)

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

Don't look down, down, down,

down

Alaeleul boji mal, mal, mal, mal

Ohhhhh

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah and I know

Ahhhhhh (Hey hey hey, hey hey) (Be

here without you)

Ahhhhh-ah-oh (Hey hey hey, hey hey)

Be here without you, out you, out you

Yeah!


End file.
